


Just Seek and Ye Shall Find

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme for:  fflo  Pairing:  Dr. Who (10) & Ducky  Prompt:  The Nick of Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Seek and Ye Shall Find

“Duck, we need you!” Jethro’s shout, in itself, wasn’t a surprise, although it saddened Ducky greatly to think there was another dead body to go with the one he was kneeling beside.

With a grunt, he got to his feet and hefted up his medical case. There were some days when he felt his age, even with all the exercise he’d recently introduced into his life. He’d been given a second chance at life, and a pseudo granddaughter, so he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Mr. Palmer, be good enough to get the gurney and I will return to help you bag him.”

“Right, Doctor.” The sleep-deprived Palmer stumbled off and Ducky smiled. A colicky baby was hard on everyone, but especially on an over-protective new father.

“He’s in there,” Tim said, pointing his camera at the ground to shoot evidence.

“In where, young Timothy?”

“Oh, sorry.” He lowered the camera. “If you go around the corner, you will see a blue box. The body is just to the left of it.”

Ducky waved his thanks and walked off in the indicated direction.

The first thing that surprised him was the police call box. It had been years since he’d seen such a thing. He must have been a boy. He reached out and touched the box, then jerked his hand back. It felt wrong, warm to the touch, almost alive.

Shaking his hand, he walked around the side and saw the man sprawled out on the ground. Surprisingly, there was no one else in the vicinity.

“That’s odd.” He knelt beside the man and shook his head. “So young.” He touched the man’s neck, then frowned. There was a pulse, but it was irregular. That’s when Ducky saw the dark, needle thin and black. He plucked it from the man’s neck and sniffed the end. Wrapping it in a protective cloth to avoid pricking himself, he returned to the man.

There was definitely signs that the man was in some sort of arrest and Ducky quickly searched his memory for the next step. He didn’t have anything appro… then he stopped and reached into his pocket. He had his nitroglycerin tablets. They were for just such a situation. Usually he would bulk at sharing medication, but something made him to take two of the tablets and force open the young man’s mouth.

He deposited the tablets and sat back to wait. He’d feared it was too little too late when the man suddenly sat up and took a deep gasping breath.

“Take it easy, young man,” Ducky said, immediately at his side.

“Doctor.”

“Yes?”

“What?”

“You said doctor. I am a doctor.”

“No, I’m the Doctor.”

“Colleagues then, you are very fortunate we happened upon you.” Ducky was amazed when the man got to his feet, rolled his shoulders, and then walked over at the blue box.

“Not luck. She knew just what I needed and just in the nick of time.” The Doctor touched his neck. “Trust me when I tell you that you never want to have an argument with a member the Noanamá Chocó tribe.” He patted the box. “Thanks, old friend, you saved me again.”

“I’d heard that the Matis Indians are expert blowgunhunters. I didn’t realize **t** he Noanamá Chocó tribe was as well.” Then Ducky paused. “How did you get from South America to here? Curare acts very quickly.”

“Well, you know what they say about time being relative. When you’re a Time Lord, the worlds are your oysters.” He started to step into the box. “I’d like to talk with you further, but there an uprising I need to tend to. Thank you for your help, Dr. Mallard.” He disappeared into the box.

“Wait! How did you know my…” The box began to pulse and make a terrible grinding, whining sound. Ducky fell back a step and then shook his head. He was alone and had no idea how he’d gotten here.

“Duck, we need you!” Jethro’s shout, in itself, wasn’t a surprise, although it saddened Ducky greatly to think there was another dead body to go with the one he was kneeling beside. He hurried away to see what his friends needed.

 

 


End file.
